The present invention relates to key switches, and more particularly the present invention relates to a key switch comprised of a silicone rubber key base directly molded on a rubber key body at the bottom.
A variety of automatic machines and telecommunication equipment are known and widely used in different fields to serve people. These machines and equipment are generally controlled through a key-switch control panel. Various types of key switches have been proposed for use in these machines and equipment. A normal key switch generally comprises a spring or elastomer for key cap automatic return control. Because the spring or elastomer is separately prepared and installed, the cost of the key switch is relatively increased, and the assembly process is complicated.